


nothing's that bad if it feels good

by Anonymous



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Akira can't say no to him, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Frottage, Intersex Character, M/M, Masochism, Not So Established Relationship, also: mild impalement. he's fine :), its ova/manga boys, mentions of intersexism, might add in some freaky shit later (yes freakier than having sex with an injured person), ryo has healing powers surprise lol, ryo is... something else, some descriptions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ryo and Akira get into a predicament and they fuck in the carnage. Akira is pine-y. Ryo is self destructive. They're both pretty horny.





	nothing's that bad if it feels good

Everything went to shit before Akira had time to process what was happening. He's unsure whether they were provoked or whether they were simply alerted to their presence and decided to turn the tables of what was planned to be a simple ambush by Ryo and him. 

 

In the blink of an eye, the smoky, drug-laced scent of the neon club turned into the strong, hot, metallic scent of freshly spilled human blood. Amon’s desires stalled Akira for a half moment before he sprung into action, determined to save the surviving partygoers from the demon feast that would bring their painful demise if nothing was done quickly. And after that, he'd have to save them from his partner. 

 

His partner, who was bloodthirsty and beautiful and probably a little bit crazy, desperate to handle the horrible legacy left by his father as if it was his own responsibility from the beginning. Ryo cared about humans but he didn't care about individuals, and he would opt to destroy survivors instead of asking them not to tell and risking the rest of his plan.

 

Akira worried that he might be a little naive for thinking optimistically, which felt ironic as his claws were lunging into the chest of a demon and crushing its spine in a fist. He felt a little nauseous knowing that his disgust at the sensation of would soon fade as the fight progressed. 

 

A demon jumped onto his back, catching him off guard. He wasn't fully transformed yet, so he stumbled around as he focused on sprouting the wings from his back, the skin there stretching and tearing as they grew. As predicted this caused the demon to lose its grip on him and he rounded on it, grabbing it by its own flailing arm in midair and biting down on its shoulder to keep it still. Pulling until muscle tore under his teeth and bone snapped in his grip, he dismembered the sickening creature. When it didn't die right away, he grabbed two sides of the torn skin on its torso where the arm used to be and finished the job in spectacular fashion. 

 

There weren't many demons left now, but more were making their way for him than he was expecting. _Wasn't Ryo supposed to be holding them off while he took out the big ones?_ Akira was snapped out of his own head by a demonmess biting a chunk out of his arm, and went back to the fight. 

 

There were only small ones left, and soon they were strewn about what would once have been considered a classy establishment but that now looked more like a very poorly managed slaughterhouse for dragons or something.

 

As he came down from the thrill of the fight and the gash in his shoulder healed, he searched for his pants that he’d discarded before the carnage and looked around to see if any devils were left. 

He spotted one behind the island bar surrounded by flipped tables and couches, injured but closing in on what appeared to be a survivor of the party. He ran in his human form to their aid, but as he was about to take action, there was a bang. Through the large hole that appeared in the demons torso he saw a grin and blond hair, shimmering in the neon light. 

 

Realizing it was his friend, safe and sound, Akira was relieved. That is, until the demon fell with a thump to the ground, revealing a very bloody, very impaled, but seemingly delighted Ryo Asuka. 

 

“Ha!” he exclaimed triumphantly, clenching his fist on the counter and pulling himself to his feet shakily as he threw the gun at the ground in the same way one might throw down a winning hand in a high risk poker match. 

 

Lodged in his abdomen was some kind of rod, about an inch and a half wide and a foot long. Akira could see it's dimensions clearly as some of it was poking out of his front and back. His stomach lurched the more he took in the sight. 

 

“I can't believe that fucker thought he could get the best of me,” Ryo said, still shaking. “I mean, I had the gun right next by my side!” He kicked the gun for emphasis and it landed near the distressed devilman, sliding into the corpse of the creature it had destroyed as he walked over it and towards his friend. 

 

Akira felt so, so guilty. He knew deep down that it was better to keep Ryo nearby so this kind of thing wouldn't happen, but his friend convinced him that he could stand his own. And he could most of the time, against smaller demons… _But they knew there were going to be big shots at this hunt, they knew..._

 

Akira’s train of thought got derailed when he was close enough the hear Ryo’s sharp breaths in and shaky breaths out. He had to force himself to ignore how similar it sounded to when he and Ryo were together. The way he breathed and squirmed when Akira brought him close with his hands or mouth or cock only to tease him by slowing down or stopping completely, leaving him desperate. 

 

After a fight like this, Akira’s demon instincts were kicked into overdrive, and sex and violence would pair together in his mind like peanut butter in jelly... or chaser after vodka. One complimenting the other, both enjoyed more intensely when you did them in succession. But this wasn’t the time for any of that… 

 

Lately though, they were doing it so often that he had a hard time getting rid of the thought. Eventually, instead of letting himself get worked up about it any more than he already was, he stopped and looked at his friend to see how bad things were. 

 

He was standing, and he seemed pretty calm all things considered, but it was obviously affecting him. Ryo was talking, but he seemed a little off, his words coming out… Not frantically, but different from his usual pace. 

 

“It was actually a human that did this to me,” He explained, gesturing at a very dead bartender slumped over the counter at the other side of the bar. Akira would like to think that a demon did that, but knew that was probably asking for too much

 

“Everyone started turning into demons, and he got freaked and started killing everyone who came near him, even a waitress. I guess he was afraid, but what a bastard.” Hearing that made Akira feel less bad for him at least. Ryo took a sharp breath in as he moved to grab a half-spilled bottle off the counter and downed it as fast as he could. 

 

“Okay, that's way better,” he said, letting out a sigh. 

 

“You probably shouldn't be getting drunk right now, we should--” Ryo barked out a laugh before Akira could finish his suggestion. 

 

“Akira, you can't take me to a hospital. There can't be any proof that we were here tonight. We went over this,” He rolled his eyes like it was the most reasonable thing in the world for him to request, and Akira knew he was right. 

 

He felt helpless. This was definitely a serious injury, and as usual Ryo was treating it like a bruised knee or a paper cut. Akira could smell his best friend's blood, hear the always quiet heartbeat that pushed it through his veins thump a little faster than usual. 

 

Ryo’s heartbeat was different than most, gentler than any other humans in stark contrast to his harsh personality. Everything about him was extraordinary. _So… Is this really something we could just fix on our own?_

 

“I'd know if it hit any vital organs you know,” the recently impaled man said, as if that was the only problem in this situation. Akira scowled at that. It wasn't exactly calming, and he'd prefer it if there were no serious injuries to deal with at all. 

 

“...Come here,” Ryo said frustratedly, picking up on Akira’s anxiety. “Take a look.” 

 

Akira did, his scowl turning into a sad frown as his guilt returned. 

 

 _How did I let this happen?_ The thought echoed in his mind again. Soon he stood right next to his friend, who grasped his hand in his bloody fingers and pulled him closer. He guided the devilman’s hands and pressed Akira’s fingers at the edge of the wound, and Akira shivered at the morbidness of it all. He noted that Ryo was not bleeding as much as he'd thought he was. 

 

“A lot of this isn't mine,” Ryo stated simply, smiling up at Akira in an attempt to be comforting. His gorgeous eyes looking stunningly bright from the constriction of his pupils. Whether the miosis was from drugs or adrenaline Akira could not know, but seeing his friend with that soft expression, blue eyes peering at him through his long eyelashes… It was something other than comforting.

 

While Akira mentally scolded himself for the mess he was in, Ryo decided to make his life a million times harder. 

 

He brought his free hand up to Akira’s face and traced the line of his jaw up to his cheek, resting it there tenderly and brushing a thumb over his lips for a split second. Akira took in a sharp breath.

 

“I'll be okay, I promise.” There was so much fondness in his voice. Ryo always knew what to say to make Akira's feel better, and how to say it. Akira smiled back at him, less worried. He knew Ryo was resilient and he trusted him with his whole life and soul, but he couldn't help his concern.

 

Having no hand to lean his weight on the counter with, he leaned into Akira, thus dooming the taller man as he wrapped his arms around Ryo to support him further. 

 

Maybe it was the familiar intimacy of the position or the lingering adrenaline urging him on, or the demon within him yearning for something carnal, but Akira chose to press a intense kiss to Ryo's lips, careful to avoid putting any pressure on his wound. 

 

Ryo kissed him back earnestly, the hand he had used to show Akira he was 'fine' moving to grip Akira's upper arm and pull him somewhat closer, getting more blood on the body he’d managed to keep relatively clean this time around. 

 

In the back of his head, Akira knew they should be doing anything but making out, but his life was already so fucking weird. _This might was well be happening._ Besides, this kind of thing was something they could share that hopefully nobody else could relate to or replicate. A moment for only them. 

 

The tender thought bounced around in his head and made Akira hum thoughtfully into Ryo's mouth. So Ryo, always the eager one in these situations, ran his tongue against the others fangs and pulled him closer. 

 

Suddenly, he let out a sharp gasp as the half-demon bumped into the rod and Akira pulled away, worried he'd hurt him worse. 

 

“Are you--” Akira stopped mid sentence when he saw the way Ryo was looking at him. Ignoring the half lidded eyes that silently begged Akira for more… The rise and fall of his chest, the sound of his breathing, the rhythm of his heart could have seemed like a typical reaction to pain in anyone else. 

 

Looking at those eyes, of course Akira knew better, but upon processing the situation he had no idea what to do. 

 

“Uh,” He said stupidly, unable to get anything else out before Ryo lunged back into the kiss, pressing his thigh between Akira’s legs and one of Akira’s legs between his. His torso was twisted slightly so the pole didn't poke Akira but instead became a unnerving presence against his side as Ryo ground into him. 

 

 _This is bad,_ Akira thought quite half heartedly as he undid his pants. He had no idea how this was gonna work, but his pants were already mostly off and the side of him that cared about practicality was swiftly fading as he tugged off Ryo's pants as gently as he had patience for, which was not very. 

 

He didn't even get them all the way off before grabbing Ryo’s ass and going back to rutting his hips against his injured friend, his friend who moaned out his name like it was the only thing he knew how to say and the only thing he wanted to. _Maybe we should find a new word for each other._

 

Akira’s hands moved to hold Ryo steady when he decided to kick off his pants all the way. He wanted to take off his shirt, but it would probably be difficult to do so with the bar there-- Ugh. 

 

He put a little distance between himself and Ryo, looking at him seriously. 

 

“We shouldn’t be doing this now,” He said, trying to ignore his aching dick for Ryo’s sake. 

 

Unfortunately Ryo doesn’t really care about his own sake. 

 

“I’ll be fine,” he said insistently. “As long as we dont move this thing I won’t bleed out.” 

 

Akira wasn’t convinced. 

 

“Ryo…” 

 

“Seriously, if it was that bad I would have gone into shock already. Plus I’m a quick healer,” Ryo reasoned. “And the pain doesn’t bother me so,” 

 

 _He’s obviously on some kind of drug then,_ Akira figured. It wasn’t like they didn’t fuck on drugs a lot anyways, but.... Akira needed a little more convincing. 

 

“If you don’t take my shirt off, it might get infected,” Ryo quipped, seeming pretty happy he remembered this basic first aid fact to exploit for sex. 

 

 _Shit, he’s right,_ Akira thought. If it was coming off anyways, then… 

 

Akira, giving in to his eager, horny, harpooned friend, gripped the collar of Ryo’s shirt with both hands and tore it. Over the sounds of the ripping fabric he heard Ryo’s soft moan, and raised an eyebrow at him. The blond simply laughed in response, breathy and giggly in the way he gets when the only thing he wants is Akira to fill him up with his demon dick. 

 

Akira ran his fingers over the elastic of the compression sports bra Ryo wore underneath. He hummed appreciatively. Of course there was too much physical activity involved in demon hunting for him to wear a proper binder. Akira liked the way this sort of sporty, sexy stuff looked on him. 

 

“Better get rid of that too,” Ryo whispered, every word filled with intent and desire as he ran his pretty fingers over Akira’s muscles. They tensed under his touch, making him smile. 

 

Akira was floored by how hot Ryo was even with something lodged in his body. He slowly walked Ryo back to sit on one of the couches nearby the bar (after righting the couch back into its standard position of course) and Ryo whimpered slightly at the altered pressure it put on the wound but seemed otherwise happy. 

 

He was still in his boxers, which were soaked from both his blood and his leaking hard-on. Akira was sure he’d be wet too, and was happy to be proven correct when he pulled off the offending article. 

 

Ryo wasn’t well endowed in the traditional sense, only being barely 5 inches hard and having average thickness. But as Akira dropped to his knees and kissed the inside of his thighs, it was his opinion that Ryo had more to offer than anyone else. He left love bites where he kissed and moved to his hands to spread Ryo’s legs open wider. 

 

He took his cock into his mouth with enthusiasm, taking him in all the way and sucking with his tongue pressed against it before pulling back up and repeating the process over and over. He savored the taste and the breathy moans he drew from Ryo like this, the cries of his name and the soft curses that had become so familiar since their reunion. 

 

As Akira went to work, Ryo brought up a hand to squeeze and pinch his breasts, intensifying the experience a little bit for himself and giving Akira something of a show. 

 

Akira thought of their first time together sexually, before any of this demon stuff, shyly jerking each other off in Akira’s bedroom and kissing without tongue. You know, ‘as practice’. Akira had been surprised, but not bothered. He’d been paying so much attention to Ryo’s growing breasts that he jumped to conclusions about his anatomy. 

 

If he told his younger self that he’d be fucking Ryo for real and sucking his dick a few times a day some days, the poor kid would have probably imploded from overwhelmedness, but now when he looked up at Ryo from where he knelt he couldn’t imagine anything else. 

 

He pulled off, much to Ryo’s dismay, and brought up a hand to stroke him slowly as he dove back in between Ryo’s legs, moving him so he had one thigh resting on Akira’s shoulder. They didn’t have any lube, so he was going to have to get him nice and wet. He didn’t consider it work. 

 

He palmed Ryo’s balls as he licked a stripe up his cunt, leaving Ryo disappointed that he didn’t shove his tongue inside but ecstatic when Akira circled his tongue around the small clit that rested right below his testes. Ryo used his leg to nudge Akira in closer, hoping he’d take a hint. 

 

“Please,” he groaned, bucking his hips up against Akira’s mouth eagerly. Akira simply stopped his ministrations altogether, teasing him. He let out a frustrated whine and reached down to tangle his fingers in Akira’s dark hair. He looked up at him daringly, and Ryo moved the hand on his breast to support his weight as he ground himself against Akira’s mouth, fucking himself on his tongue until his arm got tired.

 

“Akira, fuck, _please_ ,” Ryo whined, and Akira stood up. He repositioned Ryo onto his side to avoid nudging the rod unnecessarily. He straddled the leg that Ryo had resting against the couch, and lifted the other up, pushing his thigh until his knee was almost pressed against himself. 

 

“Alright,” Akira started, struggling to keep a straight face. Ryo looked at him quizzically. “Are you ready to have two long objects inside you?” 

 

Ryo groaned again, this time out of irritation. 

 

“I changed my mind, take me to the hospital.” 

 

“This was your idea!” Akira pouted. 

 

Ryo rolled his eyes. 

 

“Well,” He said. “You better hurry up and fuck me before I change my mind for real then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh comments/critique appreciated as always kudos if you liked it, etc. i love impalement but i didn't wanna write anything hardcore yet bc this fandom, despite the nature of devilman, is a little 50/50 on guro. if you have questions about how ryo does all this i actually put a lot of thought into this fic lmoa so i can probably answer them. 
> 
> next chapter this week  
> edit: my twitter is @DECAPlTATION (the "i" is an "L"). i only post nsfw and cursed shit there


End file.
